Family Ties and Other Strange Species
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: For their first anniversary, Han and Leia meet relatives she never knew she had. First in a short series. Rated M, just to be safe, since there's light smut in this.


FAMILY TIES AND OTHER STRANGE SPECIES

"Our wedding anniversary is next week," Leia mentioned to Han.

"I'm quite aware of that," Han said, filling a takeaway mug of kaf.

"Is there anything you want to do to celebrate?" Leia asked him.

"Well, anywhere there's a bed is fine with me."

"I need to tell Mon Mothma if we're going anywhere."

"Already done. You have all of next week off, sweetheart." Han flashed her his best impish grin. "Mon Mothma was actually sort of reasonable about it."

Leia was momentarily annoyed that Han had gone behind her back to secure the time from her boss, and that he'd made plans without consulting her. Still, Han had reasons for doing the things he did, and usually, she was happy with the results.

"Can you tell me at least where we're going?" she asked, a note of annoyance in her tone of voice.

Han put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. "It's a surprise, sweetheart. And you'll love it." I hope she will, he thought to himself. He was now wondering if getting her together with her family on her mother's side was such a great idea, but mostly it was his own lack of ease at how he would be received by them. He knew they'd love Leia - how could they not? - but he was another story. Still, he was willing to put up with her relatives if they turned out to think he was pond scum. It was only for a week, and Naboo had plenty of cantinas and tavernas if he needed to make himself scarce.

"Have some kaf," Han offered Leia.

"Not right now. My stomach isn't feeling too great."

"Nerf ribs can do that to you sometimes. Maybe you should call out sick."

"I can't, lover, I can't. I'm so swamped."

"Well, don't overdo it," Han said. Silently, he said to himself, you're gonna be a mom soon, so you're gonna have to take it easy.

He was about to wrap his arms around Leia when she bolted away from his with cyclonic force speed and headed for the 'fresher. Han could hear her tossing up her stomach contents. Han frowned, but then his expression changed; could it be?

"You okay in there, sweetheart?" Han called to her.

"I'll be fine. Just let me brush my teeth."

She emerged a short time later. She looked green about the gills and exhausted, but she was smiling. "When do you have to meet with your trainees?"

"In about thirty minutes. Do you need me to cancel class?"

"I wasn't going to say anything, because I was afraid I'd jinx it, but I'm late."

"Late as in?"

"My monthly. Give me a minute." She vanished back into the 'fresher. A few minutes later, she emerged, holding one of the test sticks she'd been frantically waiting to use, and her smile lit up the room.

"Does this mean -" Han started.

"I'm pregnant!" Leia was still wobbly, but she practically jumped into Han's arms.

"Yes!" Han shouted happily, gathering her into his embrace, kissing her and spinning her around.

"Easy there, Flyboy. I'm a bit dizzy."

"Sorry, just a little excited," Han said, kissing her more and more.

"You and me both. We did it, lover! We made a baby!"

"Sweetheart, I knew we'd do it. We just needed a little more time. As I told you, Corellian men are extremely fertile."

"And virile," Leia said teasingly.

"Goes without saying." They held each other for a long time, just absorbing the news, feeling a new bond with each other.

"Know what I'd like to do?" Han said, his face radiant.

"What'd you have in mind, Hotshot with the Mighty Blaster?"

"I was thinking it'd be more fun to spend the day in bed together." He winked at her.

"Unfortunately, at the moment, I think if I went back to bed i'd fall asleep on you. And I've got a mountain of work to accomplish before we leave."

"I guess I'd better get to work." Han had trainees he was working with. "It's not a practice day, so they'll be happy that I'm late." He grinned, and then drew Leia into another deep embrace and a searing kiss. "Leia, when we first kissed each other, I didn't think I could be any happier. Then when we made love for the first time, I didn't think I could be any happier. Then when we were married, I didn't think I could be any happier. And now, we're going to be parents...and I have to say I couldn't imagine how happy I am right now."

"I love you, nerfherder."

"I love you, princess. But you have to promise me something."

"And that is?"

"That you'll take care of yourself?"

"I always take care of myself."

"No, you don't. But I'm going to make sure you do."

The two kissed again, holding each other tightly.

"I guess we'd better get to work," Leia sighed. "And Han?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so glad we're going to be parents." She drew back from him. "Go on, Flyboy, or we'll never get out of here."

"I wish."

01123581321345589144233377610987

The day to depart had arrived. Han had been walking on air all week. Leia had never seen him so happy. In fact, no one had ever seen him look so happy. He hadn't revealed the reason, but a couple of his students had suggested that Han had suffered a brain injury.

"Do I finally get to find out where we're headed?" Leia asked, taking the co-pilot's chair.

"I guess, if you insist," Han said, still beaming. "We're headed for Naboo."

"Naboo? My mother's people are from there. Well, my birth mother's."

"And she has a sister who has a bunch of cousins and nieces and nephews and, well, let's just say that you've got family you've never met. I know how sad thinking about your Alderaan family makes you, I thought you might like to meet some of the ones still on Naboo."

Leia, who was feeling much more emotional than usual, had tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

"Well, you might not thank me after you meet 'em, but Wedge hooked me up with your birth mom's older sister Sola. Sola was thrilled that we got in contact with her, and she wanted you to meet the family."

Leia was quiet. "Hey, sweetheart, Chewie'll be here any second. I suggest you get some sleep while you can, because if they're anything like Wedge described 'em, we're not going to get a lot of rest."

"I think I'll take you up on that." Leia was still queasy and exhausted, but her excitement at meeting her people had brightened her mood.

Chewie clambered on board, informing Leia that she needed to rest.

"See? Chewie agrees with me," Han said, grinning.

"Okay, okay. Besides, the captain's quarters haven't gotten a lot of use as of late." Leia kissed Han and headed to where she and Han had been intimate for the first time - and for many times after that. Closing her eyes, she remembered their very first time as lovers. She had had no previous experience, but with Han, everything seemed natural. And since that time, well, they had what would probably be deemed a very healthy sex life.

Leia thought back to that very first time. Despite the fact that Han was the experienced partner at that time, she remembered how vulnerable he seemed in her arms, how tender he was, how perfect everything felt. His eyes were filled with both desire and gentleness.

That love had grown strong and deep and enduring. And now, the two of them had created a new life from that love. With a smile on her lips, she fell into a quiet slumber.

01123581321345589144233377610987

{Congratulations on becoming a father}, Chewie said to Han.

"Thanks. I'm really glad Leia changed her mind."

{I thought she might. She always seems really nice around kids.}

"She said she wanted them but was afraid they'd turn out like her seven foot two asthmatic asshole bio dad. I guess he wasn't always that way."

{Aren't you glad he's not around?}

"More than you know. I'm not sure this trip was one of my better ideas, but Leia seems happy about it. Which was the intent."

{What if she hates them or they hate her?}

"Then we'll spend the entire time at our hotel."

{You realize by having a kid, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into.} Chewie was gloating.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball!"

{I will when you've fed, changed and amused your kid, and you still have no idea why it's crying.} Chewie was eating this up.

"Shut up and drive," Han said as they began to pick up altitude.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia awoke many hours later, feeling very hungry. She headed up to the cockpit, where Han and Chewie were, laughing at something that was most likely obscene.

"I can't take you two anywhere, can I?" Leia said as she headed to Han, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"How's the stomach?" Han asked, his eyes full of a new warmth and tenderness, more than Leia had ever seen.

"I think I'll feel better if I eat something. Did you bring any ration bars?" On trips where they'd be flying less than a standard day, Han usually didn't bother with packing fresh food, unless they were staying on the _Falcon_ for the duration of the visit.

"I've got a couple, but I packed some of the soup we had the other night." It was a mild soup, flavorful but not spicy. Han had learned how to cook it from Dewlanna.

"I'll try that. How close are we?"

"About five standard hours."

"Want to come and join me?"

"Sure. Chewie, let's set her to autopilot."

Chewie daintily worked the controls and once in place, set his large, long, furry legs on the console.

Han placed two chilled asteria waters on the table and put the soup on the warmer. "You look like you feel better," Han said, smiling at her.

"A nice long nap helped a lot."

"I know we're about to meet with a cast of thousands, but my role on this trip is to make sure you get enough rest. I know you, Leia. You'll run yourself into the ground. Consider yourself on notice."

Leia glowered a bit, but it touched her that Han wanted to take care of her the way he did. He always did, but now that she was carrying their child, his concern had become an order of magnitude higher.

Han sat down at the holochess table with her, setting the old, faded tarp on it. One of the things Leia loved about Han was that he didn't feel he needed to replace things. That he still owned the _Falcon_ spoke volumes as to his nature - and yet, he nearly gave it up at one time - for her. He loved antiques, and every time he went to Cularin he'd check out pieces that he liked. Admittedly, several of them were guitars, but he'd find a beautiful lamp or small table, bring them home, fix them up, and they'd both enjoy them.

He didn't have a lot of free time, but when he had some, he'd get some pieces of lumber and work on them. Their dining room table was his handiwork.

"I think I'm going to have to get started on that rocking chair," Han commented as he set the old, beat up dishes and flatware on the table.

"For what?" Leia asked.

"For you and the baby, of course. I don't know much about kids, but I think they like being rocked."

"They do. Thank you," Leia said, smiling at him.

"It's something I've always wanted to do," Han said, checking the soup. "I love building furniture."

"Well, I suppose if you got tired of flying, you could go into finish carpentry," Leia said.

"Tired of flying? They're gonna have to drag me out of the pilot's chair cold and dead." He laughed. "I like building things because I don't have to. It's what I do for fun."

"You're very good at working with your hands. In every way," Leia said slyly.

"What can I say?" Han said, flashing her the most luminous of smiles. "Would you like a demonstration?"

"I'll wait till we get to the hotel." Han served up the now hot soup, which was made from waterfowl, vegetables and pearl grain. It was flavorful but not spicy. Leia was grateful for that. Normally she enjoyed spicy foods, but right now was not the time.

"So, what do you want, a boy or a girl?" Han asked her.

"I haven't even gotten that far yet," Leia admitted, laughing. "I'd like a healthy baby, at any rate."

"Works for me. Just so long as he or she looks like you."

Leia burst out laughing. "Listen, sexy, you have deadly good looks that get me into all kinds of trouble."

"Like the trouble you're in now?" Han said, grinning at her.

"I kind of like this sort of trouble," Leia said, rewarding him with a smile brighter than the lights of Coruscant at night.

"You're gonna be an awesome mom, you know that?" Han said to her.

"And you're going to be a very interesting father," she said, laughing. "Seriously, though, you'll make a great dad."

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Han grinned at her again. "I can't remember when I've ever felt this excited. Okay, I can, but this, this takes it to another level." His expression became one of deep tenderness.

"Do you want me to pilot for a little while?" Leia asked.

"Not today. Take it easy. Put your feet up, take another nap. I think it's going to be a very busy trip."

"Han, lover, I'm fine," Leia insisted.

"You're the mother of my child, and it's my job to get you to rest as much as possible. Admit it. You won't do it on your own."

She sighed in exasperation, but smiled. "You know me too well."

01123581321345589144233377610987

The _Falcon's _landing claws were what woke Leia up. She had been surprised that after lunch, she'd been able to sleep again, but she was grateful for the rest; it settled her stomach some and she felt as if she could enjoy the trip. She was very excited and more than a little apprehensive about meeting her relatives, ones that she had no idea she had.

She and Han went to check into their hotel. Han comm'd Sola that they'd arrived, and Sola informed him that they'd meet them at the hotel. The monorail was the fastest way from the spaceport to their lodging. It was crowded, full of people going to and from work, people who'd been shopping, kids screeching and laughing, a few young couples publicly displaying affection.

Han had never told Leia, but she was the first woman he'd ever been comfortable with showing his affection for her not in private.

"Let's show these youngsters how it's really done," Han said, pulling Leia into a tight embrace and kissing her. It was a fairly chaste kiss, but they lingered on it for a few moments. Leia laughed and smiled and pulled his head forward for another kiss.

An older gentleman looked at them. "You two have to be one of the happiest couples I've ever seen."

"We like each other," Han said mischievously, and both laughed.

Every stop emptied more sentients out, and even more in.

"I don't think I'd fit in here once I got big," Leia commented.

"Our stop is the one after the next," Han told her. Shouldn't take too much longer." He scoped the crowd. "When I was a kid, I'd have picked half these guys' pockets by now."

"I'm glad that's one habit you gave up," Leia said dryly. "What hotel are we staying at?"

"The El Pollo des las Estrellas. Nicest one in Theed. Your aunt recommended it. We'll get a rental speeder at the hotel. Later, we're supposed to meet them at one of the restaurants in the hotel that they claim has great food."

"Probably the price tag to match," Leia remarked.

"Hey, I like taking you to good places."

"I know. I have to say, though, that some of the most fun I've ever had was at Chalmun's Cantina."

"It was a pretty quiet night when we went."

"Quiet? The place sounded like a hundred X wings taking off at once."

"Yeah, but only one shooting while we were there. Believe me, that's what passes for a quiet night at the cantina." He grinned. "I wish I'd been able to keep Greedo's head so I could mount it on the wall in our living room."

"Now that's really a statement," Leia laughed. "How about if we stick to antiques and homemade furniture?"

"Whatever you like, sweetheart. I do feel some regret that I never got Boba Fett's head. That I'd insist on hanging up. Sadly for ol' Boba, he's being digested by the Sarlaac, and the thought of that pleases me greatly."

"Old scoundrels never change," Leia remarked.

"Here's the hotel." The monorail ran right through the lower level of the hotel, which had its own platforms. "Time for us to check out the premises." Han winked at Leia.

"By 'premises,' I'm assuming you mean the bed."

"I'm that obvious?"

"Yes."

01123581321345589144233377610987

The room was beautiful. The walls were done in a pale soft grey, with a sofa and a comfy chair in dark blue that matched the bedding.

"Let's check it out," Han said, and the two fell into a supremely comfortable bed.

"What do you think?" Leia asked him, smiling.

"I think we need to test drive it," Leia said, pulling her husband close to her, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

"I think the test would be more accurate if we got rid of our clothes," Han said quietly, the low rumble that Leia found irresistible. It was almost primeval. Leia's husky contralto had the same effect on him.

"Of course. We need to have carefully controlled conditions for the results to be valid," Leia whispered seductively.

"Sweetheart, we know what the results are," Han said, placing his hand on her lower abdomen. He began unfastening Leia's shirt. She'd worn the white halter top with her red skirt. Both were easy to get off, a factor Han appreciated. As for his clothing, he wore nearly the same thing every day, and she was well practiced in getting her husband naked, and they both relished every moment of it. Kisses and touches progressed as more clothing hit the floor.

"So what're you going to think of me when I'm as big as a frigate?" Leia asked breathlessly, smiling.

"I think you're gonna be the hottest looking mom to be in the galaxy," Han said, kissing her neck and loving the sounds she made. "You look sexier already." Han felt a new depth of tenderness as he kissed her and watched her respond. He hadn't thought it possible to love Leia even more, but this new connection had done just that to him, and to her. She felt somehow more dependent upon Han, and the oddest thing was that she was perfectly comfortable with it.

As more skin became revealed, the kisses deepened, the caresses became more insistent, every inch being touched and loved, their breathing accelerating, their hearts pounding in sync with each other.

"Pretty soon, we'll have another heartbeat," Leia whispered to Han.

"I can't wait," he murmured. He raised himself on his elbows and gazed into her face. "I'm so happy, Leia."

"I never realized how much I wanted this," Leia whispered back. "Thank you...for letting me figure it out by myself."

"Under the circumstances, seemed like the least I could do," Han said as he winked at her.

Both went to the place where words were no longer necessary, where the world around them ceased to be noticed, and they became one body and one soul, passions intertwined until both collapsed into a sweet slumber.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Leia, sweetheart, wake up!" Han shook her.

Leia rolled over. "I'm not quite ready to go again." She smiled at him.

"Your family's gonna be here in 20 minutes. I think we'd better step on it."

"Oh my gods, I'm not even unpacked!"

"What you had on was fine."

"For once, I'm going to take your word for it," Leia said as she hurriedly put her clothing back on. "My hair's a mess." She opened her travel bag and grabbed a transparent bag full of hair pins, clips and other decorations. She settled for two large clips, silver in color and laden with red, black and clear jewels. They'd been a gift from Chewie on her last birthday. She had been moved by the gift, and impressed; she'd never thought that Wookiees could show such good taste. Han claimed Chewie had learned everything related to taste from him, resulting in Leia and Chewie doubling over with laughter. "I should have set the chrono."

"Relax, you look great," Han said, kissing her forehead. He'd shined his spacer boots for the trip and had grabbed a clean shirt from the travel bag. He'd run a quick comb through his hair and was, to Leia's eyes, the handsomest and sexiest man in the galaxy.

He offered his arm. "You ready?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry about it. I was kind of nervous when I met your bio dad."

"You are not funny," Leia told him.

"They're going to love you," Han assured her.

"How do you know?"

"Because how could anyone not love you?" Han winked at her.

"Let me count the ways." They took the turbolift to the main floor, and they had it to themselves.

"Feel like a quickie?" Han asked mischievously.

"Even a quickie should last longer than 30 seconds," Leia laughed.

They stepped out and headed to the restaurant where the initial meeting would take place. Han felt Leia's nervousness. "Don't worry," he whispered. "It'll be fine." Han informed the hostess that they were with the Naberrie party and they were led to a very long table with lots of humans at it.

A tall, slender woman stood up. "Leia?"

"She's Leia," Han confirmed, smiling.

"Leia, I'm your Aunt Sola," the woman said to Leia, wrapping her in a huge hug. "I'm so glad to meet you at last!" Sola's eyes misted over. "I can't believe it! My sister's daughter!" Sola released Leia. "And you must be her husband Han. When we watched your wedding holo, we had no idea that this was our little Leia!" Sola hugged Han, a bit more loosely than she did Leia. Han was a bit particular about being hugged. Sola seemed to understand this.

"It's wonderful to meet you," Leia said, her voice rich with emotion. Her eyes had a light glaze of tears in them.

"Everyone, Leia and Han! Now, we don't expect you to remember everyone's names, or even anyone's, but we'll give it a shot. This is my husband Darred." He rose and shook hands with Han, and gave Leia a quick hug. "This is my daughter Ryoo and her husband Fick, and their daughter Faia, and my other daughter Pooja, her husband Arun, and their sons Gayce and Chalmu. This is my cousin Kiaran and his wife Deirdru, and as you can see, Deirdru will be presenting us with another name you'll have to remember, and this is my cousin Emerald, this is my cousin Solis, and this is my aunt Emerla." The elderly woman stood up; unlike Sola, she was the same height as Leia. She smiled warmly and embraced Leia.

"You got yourself a hot one, love," Emerla told her, indicating Han. Leia was blushing, but the rest of the relations were laughing.

"Don't mind Aunt Emerla," Darred told the couple.

Emerla had a gaze like a large bird of prey. "Darred...perhaps you'd like to go toe to toe later in sabacc?"

"You play sabacc?" Han asked.

Her piercing gaze met Han's. "Of course I play sabacc. Why would I have offered to beat Darred if I didn't?"

"I'd be willing to take you on," Han said, flashing his best 'I'm so utterly charming' smile.

"Would you, now?"

"Sure."

"You sure you wanna do that, Han?" Fick called. "She's downright evil when it comes to anything having to do with gambling."

"I suspect I can take her on," Han said.

"Well, then, we'll expect you at the table later," Aunt Emerla informed him.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm kind of tired from traveling," Han told her, his arm draped around Leia's shoulders.

"Tomorrow, then, and Darred, Fick? Bring your real game next time, as opposed to comm'g it in." Emerla sat down and Han and Leia took their places near Sola and Darred.

The laughter flowed as easily as the intoxicants. Many of the questions the couple fielded were about Han and Leia themselves, how they'd met, about Leia's position as Minister of State, about Han as a general, the battle on Endor, the wedding seen round the galaxy. They were asked if they planned to have children.

"As a matter of fact, we just found out that Leia's pregnant," Han said happily.

"It's true," Leia said, gazing lovingly at Han.

"Great, still another name to remember," Darred replied laconically. He was a very relaxed man with a friendly manner. "I'm lucky if I can remember my own kids' names, and they're mine."

"I suggest you don't forget mine," Aunt Emeral informed them tartly.

Leia had many questions for Sola, but indicated that she'd like to ask when they had more privacy. Sola said that she'd taken the liberty of arranging lunch for the two of them the next day.

The meal was exquisite. To Han's relief, the food wasn't weird substances artfully arranged to disguise the fact that it wouldn't even cover half the plate.

And, Han thought with relief, I don't have the inlaws from hell. At least for now.

01123581321345589144233377610987


End file.
